Day after Day
by galindapopular
Summary: Aida Aida, Mereb and her father escape and after peace with Egypt comes Radames and Amneris visit Nubia for a peace celebration. FINISHED WITH EPILOGUE!
1. A life turned on its head

**Discalimer: **I don't own Aida or any of the characters or anything...I wish I did cuz then I would be either Elton John or Tim Rice and therefor AWESOME...but sadly no!

**Authors Note: **Ok I really am horrible at long shot stuff, because I run out of ideas REALLY quickly, I suffer from major fan fiction ADD, and I just have very little time on my hands, if people like this first chapter then I will try to update as often as I can...that is all!

**Summary:** Aida, Mereb and the Nubian King all escaped from Egypt alive. After some time passed and the war with Egypt ends Radames and Amneris come to Nubia for a celebration of peace. And the King surprises Aida with a startling announcement at the feast...

* * *

Day after dayonce we left Egypt I would sit, wondering what he was doing. When we received word of the Pharaoh's death was when I first began to fear. Radames and Amneris would want to make peace with Nubia, I was certain of that. And if they wanted to make peace then they might come to Nubia, and my father and I would have to receive them, and they would see me and know I lied to them. But that it the least of my fears now, because they did come, after withdrawing they're armies from our lands. When they saw me they acted as if it were nothing, as if I were nothing, it hurt but it was better that way. That same night, at the great feast we held for Amneris and Radames, my father stood before all of the people and said,

"Today, my children, is a most joyous day. For today, aside from finally being at peace with out neighbors, you shall know who your next king shall be." I stopped. The next king? But that meant he was announcing who I would marry, and while Radames was sitting at his right hand. I could barely look as he motioned his hand over to me. "My dear advisor, Mereb please rise." Mereb stood, I was in shock, "You who brought Aida and I from Egypt, you who was my daughters only friend in an enemy land and kept her secret from her captors, you who have come to me asking for my daughters hand, I grant your request!" I couldn't move, Mereb had asked my father for my hand, and has said nothing to me.

"My king, I am extremely grateful," Mereb spoke so eloquently, "But I cannot accept until Aida has given her consent. You surprised me, and I have yet to speak with her on the matter."

Oh thank the gods for Mereb. Later we walked by the river, just us. We didn't speak for a while and then he spoke first,

"Aida, I know this day must have been hard for you. Have you spoken to him?"

"You know I haven't! And I can't now, not after all of this. Didn't you see he couldn't even look at me!" The tears ran down my face but Mereb wiped them with his hand.

"Aida," Mereb smiled, "I asked for you because of him you know." I looked at him bewildered, "I knew it wouldn't be long before every soldier in the Nubian army was asking for your hand. Wouldn't you rather have a husband who knows that you will always love another man, and loves you despite it?" I looked into his eyes. He loved me? He had always said he loved me as his princess, but did he truly love me as a wife?

"Mereb," I spoke softly, "I will marry you, but I ask you one favor before we speak to my father." Mereb looked at me, "Go to him, and ask him to meet me here. I must speak with him, he has to understand!"

"Of course," Mereb smiled, "I will go to him immediately. And Aida, he will understand. If he truly loves you he will understand."

I prayed fervently to the gods that he would understand.

* * *

**A/N: Please REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. All I ever wanted

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing..blah blah blah

**A/N: **I did it I wrote another chapter! YAY ME! This one is from Radames POV, I hope you like!

* * *

The place that the Nubian king had set up for us in the palace was fantastic. I had prayed that I would see her, but I didn't expect to see her in the way that I did. She was the princess, it made sense of course, but why hadn't she told me? 

"Radames?" Amneris approached me tentatively. I knew that she knew about Aida and I, she had told me on our wedding night that she knew I didn't love her. I never corrected her, even though she was horribly mistaken "She couldn't have told us you know. We would have had to turned her over to your father, and he would have had her killed."

"I know." I whispered, "But now? She's going marry Mereb. How could she?" I shook my head.

"You married me." Suddenly I felt a pang of guilt. Of course, Aida couldn't refuse Mereb anymore than I could have refused Amneris. It made sense now. Suddenly we heard a knock on our door.

"Enter." I said in my most authoritative Pharaoh tone, I had learned it by watching Amneris' father. A Numbian man bowed and said,

"The Minister Mereb wished to see you, your highnesses." I smiled, I had spoken briefly to Mereb but I was looking forward to catching up, although now I wasn't so sure.

"Oh, send Mereb in!" Amneris practically squealed. She was thrilled that he had risen so high in his native land. She had always felt he deserved to rise that high in Egypt.

"Yes, please." I sighed. Mereb entered humbling himself before us.

"My former masters, I am now and always will be your humble slave." He sank to the floor his eyes downcast. I shook my head and laughed.

"Mereb, old friend, do not bow to us, we don't deserve it!" He laughed and stood. We embraced, it was almost as if we were reuniting from years ago after one of my battles.

"Princess, I mean, Queen Amneris, always the most beautiful woman to ever live." Amneris smiled.

"Mereb the flatterer. It's good to see you again."

"I'm glad you two are here of course, but Radames, I bring a message for you." I stopped, of course, she couldn't come to our private quarters. "Perhaps we should go out into the Courtyard for me to deliver it."

"No Mereb," Amneris stopped him, "I know. Her message needn't be kept a secret from me." Once again guilt spun through me. She bore it all with such grace, I've never understood how she did it.

"There is a place by the river a short walk from here," Mereb began, "Actually it is the place where you captured her." He breathed slowly, "She's waiting for you there. She wants to speak to you about something. And Amneris," he paused, "She says she will see you tomorrow, the women eat their morning meal together and she expects you to be there and she will speak privately with you after. It was good to see you both again." And then he left us, of course Aida would want to meet where we first met. It made perfect sense. And so I left with silent hope for my Aida.


	3. I never understood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all, and it is very sad...**

**A/N: So snow days are wonderful things that allow me to write new chapters...Now this one is going to seem like its getting slashy towards the end...its not, there is no slash there, just friendship stuff or if your into mixy slashed then you can interperet it as that! This one is told from Amneris POV! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

I knew I shouldn't have but I had to. I followed Radames to the place by the river. It wasn't the first of their secret meetings I has experienced. I crouched in a place by the reeds watching and listening. I saw Radames approach Aida, and then I saw him embrace her and her kiss him deeply. I had tried to make myself believe that I could accept their love but seeing them together cut into me. Finally they spoke, Aida first.

"Radames, I love you." She said, "But I am going to marry Mereb. I have to, for Nubia. Mereb will be a strong King, the perfect leader for this time of peace."

Radames nodded, "I know." He sounded so hurt, "It is the same reason that I married Amneris and did not run away with you." Of course, he married me out of duty, not pity. I couldn't decide which was worse. "But I need to know, why couldn't you tell me who you were? I loved you, I wouldn't have turned you over as the princess." Aida looked at him sternly,

"Yes you would have." She stated plainly, "It would have been your duty. Just like it was mine to protect my people by keeping my identity secret." Her body seemed to have lost a lot of its former strength, but perhaps she was just tired. "I need you to understand this, Radames, it practically killed me not telling you." There were tears in her voice even though I couldn't see them.

"I understand." He said, "Aida, I do. Please don't cry!" He held her close, "I love you." That was when I couldn't take it anymore. I walked from the reeds as quietly as I could and then I ran back to the palace. I collapsed in the quarters that were provided us. I couldn't stand it! He was my husband, the only man I ever loved and he would never love me in return.

* * *

The next morning a Nubian maid entered my chamber and prepared me for the morning meal with Aida and her women. It was so strange, as she dressed me I felt cold and numb. In a way I hadn't since my wedding to Radames. I entered the dining chamber and I saw Aida sitting, she looked the same as she always did, she was dressed simply in a purple gown. I looked down at my elaborate dress. I looked at her and I tried to hold back tears. 

"Princess Aida," I said cold and ceremonial, "It is an honor to see you again." I held my head up, I would not let her see my discomfort.

"Queen Amneris," Aida smiled coolly back at me, "My old mistress, let us sit and eat." How could she be so calm? So collected?

After the meal Aida dismissed her women and it was just us. It had been such a long time since I saw her.

"Amneris," she said it so quietly, she seemed almost frightened. Strong, bright Aida was frightened, "I hope you'll understand. He told me you know." I looked at her and began to weep profusely.

"Aida," I shook my head, "Please forgive me for not telling you what I knew. You were the only real friend I ever had." Then she smiled at me.

"Amneris, you mean you aren't upset about me not telling you who I am?" She looked puzzled.

I stared strongly back at her, "Of course not. I would have done the same in your position." Suddenly we had a connection, the same one we had felt on her first night with me, "I sensed it in a way though. You understood me so well. I should have figured it out, the same way I should have seen how Radames looked at you. I was blinded my own over confidence."

Aida smiled, "Radames loves you very much Amneris, and he will grow to love you more. As I will with Mereb. It is our fate, we were meant to find each other and bring each other strength for our people, and to end the war. But we have both accepted that it is not our fate to be together." Then she began to cry, but she held herself up.

"Aida," I whispered, "Thank you, for the meal, and congratulations on your engagement. I hope it is much shorter than mine was."

* * *

**Review please! I love getting the little the little e-mail with the subject Review Alert it makes me feel loved and happy...so REVIEW!**


	4. Don't come off so cock sure

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...**

**A/N: Ok so does anyone besides TriGemini read this...because if you do then you are doing a horrible job at reviewing...and as for TriGemini, YOU ARE AN AWESOME REVIEWER! Anyway, this chapter is from Mereb's point of view...and we are nearing the end here people!**

**

* * *

**Aida and I stood before the people as her father formally announced our engagement. Amneris stood with the royal court, but Radames could not bring himself to come. I had spoken to Amneris shortly after Aida had. She was so strong; she has grown so much in the time that we've known each other. When I first came to Egypt she had been a little girl. A beautiful little girl, but still only a little girl. I had seen her grow into a beautiful young woman, and then into the incredible queen that she must now be. I had always been a little infatuated with her, although any feelings of real love disappeared once I met Aida. Aida was everything I had hoped she would be, so strong and bold. 

"Mereb," she whispered to me, "Has he said when we're getting married? I stop listening to the speech." I laughed, of course she had stopped listening. It was a very long speech.

"Seven days Aida. He wants the new Pharoah and his queen to be guests, so it has to be soon." I saw her stiffen. I knew it would hurt her to take her marriage vows in front of him. But it had to be done and she would do it.

After the ceremony Amneris came up to us and embraced Aida and me.

"I hope you'll let me help with the wedding garments Aida!" She nearly squealed. I smiled at a sudden memory of the Amneris I had known in Egypt, "I've been looking at the way the women in the palace are dressing and I have an excellent idea!" The smile on her face was contagious, because soon Aida was also smiling.

"Come on Amneris. You can show the dress makers a thing or two I think." They walked off, laughing. I loved Aida's laugh, even though it came so infrequently.

I walked along the Nile and felt a sense of peace. Ever since we had returned to Nubia walking on the River was my favorite thing to do. It was so beautiful, and it was the only link between me and my former life in Egypt. Even though it was a life of slavery, it wasn't as bad as some of the other slaves.

"Congratulations on the engagement." I turned and saw Radames standing beside me. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for the announcement." There was a look of rage and pain in his eyes that scared me.

"I expect you'll be at the wedding though?" I looked at him sternly. I had only seen him like this one other time. The first time he found out I was selling his things to save the money to buy my freedom. I pretended that nothing was wrong though. "It would be an insult to the king, and to Aida, if you didn't come." Suddenly he punched me across the face and then stopped moving entirely. I don't think he even blinked.

"I, I'm sorry, Mereb." Suddenly there was fear in his voice, "You, you said her name and I got so angry. I can't believe it." I stood there, stunned. Radames had never hit me before. Even when he _owned _me he had never hit me.

"I don't think it would be wise for us to see each other again Radames." I spoke slowly, "I love her Radames, and I don't want to hurt you or her any more. I'll see you at the wedding."

I walked away from my best friend. I never spoke to him again.

* * *

**A/N: That was a very sad chapter to write...but it got your attention didn't it! HAHAHA...this is the closest thing to evil I get!**


	5. First of all this means your wedding

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything! Sorry!**

**A/N: Wow, two new chapters in one day, I am getting good at this. Anyway, enjoy, we're back to Aida...and we're nearing the end. It may seem abrubt...but I will complete the ending I swear it! **

**

* * *

**

It was my wedding day. I was getting ready to marry Mereb. Amneris was standing next to me making the final alterations to my dress.

"Are you excited?" She looked at me so curious. I knew her wedding day must have been like hell, knowing that her groom loved me.

"Were you?" I asked her in a serious tone.

"Not at all." She shivered, "I was afraid, and sad. But not excited." She lowered her head, "He didn't love me then, and I know you think differently, but he won't even speak to me now. These past few days he hasn't said anything at all. I can't figure out what's wrong. Do you know?" She seemed so upset. I knew what was wrong Mereb had told me about their fight.

"I know he and Mereb fought. And that Mereb wants nothing to do with him ever again." I couldn't tell her more, it would only hurt her more. She must be so lonely, even if it is only in her head. I stepped down off of the pedestal I was on when she finished sewing the hem.

"I guess that would explain it." She closed her eyes, "Aida, may I tell you something? And can you promise you won't tell Radames or Mereb?"

"Amneris, you can tell me anything. We established that a long time ago." She looked so frightened, but I knew what she meant.

"Aida, I'm going to have a baby." I was shocked. Suddenly my mind jumped to something else. That meant she and Radames had…of course they had, I couldn't have expected them to have a celibate marriage because of me. "I'm not going to tell Radames until we return to Egypt. I think it's a boy though." I saw the serenity in her eyes, "I believe the gods have blessed me and I'm carrying the next Pharoah." I smiled, if she did have a son, it meant Radames would love her for the child. I couldn't begrudge her that, anymore than I couldn't begrudge her her marriage bed.

"I'm happy for you Amneris," I smiled trying to keep myself from crying, why did she get to bear his child? "I really am." And I was, but I knew it didn't sound like it.

"And I'm happy for you." She smiled through her tears as she wiped them away. "How did we come to this?" She looked at me, "Both of us, in loveless marriages, reluctant brides." I saw the despair in her. "Is this all that we have?" I looked silently back at her for a second until I thought of how to answer her.

"No," said confidently, "We have our children, Amneris, my future children and the one you are carrying now. They will bring prosperity to both of our countries." We smiled at each other. And she stopped crying slowly.

"You're right. I know you are." She looked at me, "Well, are you ready to get married, and begin shaping the future Aida?"

I nodded, I was ready.

That night one of my ladies escorted me to the bed chamber.

"Princess Aida, are you nervous?" I was shocked by her giggly girlishness. It took me a minute to see what she meant. She was wondering if I was nervous about the wedding night. Of course, ladies in waiting would think that their princess was a virgin. Why shouldn't I be.

"I am a little nervous, I suppose." I was, I didn't know what being with Mereb would be like. As we entered the room I sat on the bed. "Thank you, I won't be needing you anymore." She left in a rage of giggles. Mereb entered not long after.

"Aida." He whispered as he walked towards the bed. He sat down next to me and kissed me deeply.

The next morning I said my private goodbyes to Radames and Amneris, separately of course.

"Aida," Radames embraced me closely, "This is really our last meeting." I knew he was right, I would never see him again most likely, and definitely never alone. "Take care of Mereb. He needs someone to." I laughed.

"I will, I promise." And he kissed me and left.

"I'll miss you Aida." Amneris said as she hugged me good bye. "I love you." She was crying again.

"I love you too, and I'll miss you." I looked her in the eye, "Send us word when the baby is born so we can send you and him a gift."

"Of course I will don't worry."

As they sailed away Mereb took my hand, and said to me, "Aida, that part of our lives is over now. We can't look back anymore, we have to look forward." I thought of what I had told Amneris the day before, and prayed for a child to be born soon so that I could believe my own words.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I really hope you like what I'm writing!**


	6. Epilogue: One more longing backward Glan...

**Disclaimer: I still don't own much, but in this final chapter (sad I know it's over!) I own the character of Amilla and Ranakin...names are lame I know but guess who they are!**

**A/N: So I finished my fanfic! Aren't you excited for me? But it is sad because this is the last chapter, andI know it was short but I have to work my way up to really long stuff...so here it is!**

**

* * *

**

Amilla stepped off of the boat in Egypt. When her mother had sent her as an ambassador she had never imagined what it would be like. The voyage up the Nile had been nerve racking at best. She was most worried about meeting the Prince of Egypt. Her mother had told her not to be. But some things the Queen of Nubia simply couldn't explain to her daughter. The prince stood at the dock waiting to greet them.

"Princess Amilla," he spoke authoritatively, his deep gravely voice enraptured the young princess, "It is an honor to welcome you on behalf of my parents." He looked at the princess' amazingly beautiful dark eyes, "I am Prince Ranakin. Welcome to Egypt." Amilla smiled softly.

"Thank you your highness." She said coolly, imitating the voice her mother used while holding court. "I'm truly honored to be here. My parents speak very highly of your nation, and of your parents." _Well, my mother does_ she thought, _my father calls the Pharoah and faithless bastard who forgets his friends_.

As they walked towards the Pharoah's court Amilla and Ranakin talked about their lives.

"It's so different for us than it was for our parents," Amilla said, "I mean, I'm coming here as an honored guest. My mother and father came here as slaves. It's wonderful the progress that has been made in the peace time."

"I disagree," Ranakin answered her, "While the peace time has been very prosperous, among the people there is still this separation between Egyptians and Nubians. I think it has something to do with the fact that this is the first meeting between any members of the royal families in about,"

"Twenty years," she interrupted, "I know, my mother reminded me several times of that fact. She also said it was up to us to make the peace last, and build bonds of friendship."

"My mother said the same thing to me." A confused look crossed his face. Amilla smiled.

"I had a feeling they have discussed it." They continued to walk and as they entered the palace Amilla felt a pang of anticipation. Something inside told her that everything was going to be alright now.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
